pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Godliest/Archive 1
Your signature needs to in some way indicate your username. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 21:00, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :I changed it to my username now.Godliest 07:21, 4 September 2007 (CEST) ::It also has to link to your user page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 08:06, 4 September 2007 (CEST) ::: As a true beginner of using Wikis I don't have any. I tried to see how to make it go to my user page. But it seemed like the :guides were just linking in circles and I couldn't get anywhere close to understanding how to do so.Godliest 16:38, 4 September 2007 (CEST) : your build Build:E/Me Feigned Fire Lord is currently under Uncategorized pages. could you please move it to your user page Champion 05:27, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::Done. Godliest 17:40, 7 September 2007 (CEST) Hi O.o who are you? And how did you know I had cookies?! --Camizzle 17:01, 21 December 2007 (EST) Test. testing sig. Lol I forgot to add my sig. [[Image:Onslaught.jpg|19px Godliest]] 18:08, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :check off the raw signature button. Skakid9090 18:11, 16 September 2007 (CEST) Perfect. Tell me if something is wrong with the signature. I like it at least. forgot to add again. [[User:Godliest|'†Godliest†']] -- ''My Sandbox'' 18:29, 16 September 2007 (CEST) This signature is perfectly fine too, right? [[User:Godliest|'۩'GOmg]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'DLol'']] [[User:Godliest/Sandbox2|'''STalk۩']] 21:27, 18 November 2007 (CET) :Sig is too long. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2]] (T/ /Sysop) 21:13, 19 November 2007 (CET) ::Yeah, I put as a template instead. I suppose that's not too long? [[User:Godliest|'GOmg'']][[User_Talk:Godliest|'''DLol]] [[User:Godliest/Sandbox2|'STalk'']] 21:17, 19 November 2007 (CET) ::::Okay, I'll fix it. Thought it would only show template name. My bad. [[User:Godliest|'''GOmg]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'DLol'']] [[User:Godliest/Sandbox2|'''STalk]] 21:17, 19 November 2007 (CET) :::::That's a huge sig. Links to your sandbox and and contributions are generally not needed, fyi. -- Armond Warblade 01:23, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Fixed. And I know that links to contributions and sandbox aren't needed, but it's still quite cool to include them. EDIT: Shortened it down a bit more. [[User:Godliest|'G'''OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 20:27, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Not to be offensive, but your sig looks like it says "God Lies, Talk". I dunno thats just what i think. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 22:19, 2 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::It's just a matter of how you read it. The word Godliest can be seen as "god lies t" too. But changed it slightly. [[User:Godliest|'G'OD'L'IES'T']](alk) 14:54, 3 December 2007 (CET) There should be like a big page that like rites it out step by step for you how to do your sig casue its really hard to do and i didn't have a clue. Done it now though. But still should be nice big page [[User:That Twin Tom|'That Twin Tom']] 15:36, 5 February 2008 (EST) WHY!? http://i125.photobucket.com/albums/p63/Godliest/VETEEFF 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 16:56, 13 December 2007 (CET) :Because. RustyTheMesmer 18:43, 31 December 2007 (EST) How much html coding do we got access to? 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:42, 8 January 2008 (EST) Page not found. -- Armond Warblade 18:20, 8 January 2008 (EST) :Old problem. Was solved some time ago. But how much html coding do we (or I if you prefer) got access to? 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 10:29, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::How much do you want? -- Armond Warblade 15:16, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::No idea. It's just that I thought I could as well start by learning some html coding that I could try here. It would be cool with totally free html coding though. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 15:24, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::Hmm. *adjusts a few settings* Try some stuff out. Don't break it. And if something doesn't work, complain, I might have missed something. Also, /recommend sandbox. -- Armond Warblade 15:35, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::My user page will remain f*cked up until I can fix it to look like I want it to :D. Thanks btw, will try out some stuff tomorrow. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 15:54, 9 January 2008 (EST) Your userpage Is epic. Good job. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 16:42, 19 January 2008 (EST) :Took me many hours of hard work to finish... almost. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 17:56, 19 January 2008 (EST) ::I actually don't believe that, copy paste ftw. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 06:48, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::How could you know that!? Can I also has haxx? 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 06:50, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::: j00 can has cheezburger 'IIIIwan13 08:06, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::::: 19px [[User:Godliest|'''GΩdlﺄεﻯt™]] -_- 11:28, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::::: Heer U Go! IIIIwan13 08:43, 23 January 2008 (EST) I am sorry to bring this grave news to you but... Lolcats do not make people lol. They are stupid. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 08:44, 23 January 2008 (EST) :Am I not people? 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 10:38, 23 January 2008 (EST) :: grinch if you have a cat then you should lol IIIIwan13 14:20, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::I ain't got no cat and I still be lolling muchos. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:21, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::: lol cats are kewl... i dont lol to them i LMAO IIIIwan13 14:25, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::: You're kewl. lolcats are übah fun. I decide that mgrinshpon doesn't have any sense of what's fun and not. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:26, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::: ALL IN FAVOR THAT GRINCH DUN HAVE SENSE OF HUMOR! +1 IIIIwan13 14:29, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::: +3. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:30, 23 January 2008 (EST) My sig Did you get firefox yet? Is it understandable now? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:07, 20 January 2008 (EST) :I've always had firefox because IE is gay, but that doesn't make your sig understandable. It looks like: gr[]s||Ydidd|os. I'm not complaining on your sig, because it looks really nice I'm just saying that if I didn't know what you're name was I would never understand it from the sig. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 15:11, 20 January 2008 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build_talk%3AA%2FE_Fire_Shadow_Prison&diff=378704&oldid=378678 2 weeks after a build is tagged for abandoned it is moved to trash. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vıctoȓƴışƴouȓş']] (''talk''/ ) 16:56, 20 January 2008 (EST) Rhilion Refuge Farmer thx for changing my build That Twin Tom 02:39, 21 January 2008 (EST) :No problems. Be sure to give me a shout if you want help at any other time. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 10:46, 21 January 2008 (EST) Portal - Still Alive This was a triumph. IIIIwan13 08:18, 23 January 2008 (EST) :You're making a note here? 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 10:16, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::Huge success. Seb2net (Talk) 12:44, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 12:45, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::Maybe Black Mesa? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:04, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::That was a joke. (above poster phail at having correct order) 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:10, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::But I always order correct! ;o; -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:11, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Haha, fat chance! (don't kill the good song!) 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:12, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::Anyway, this cake is great. (why does noone appreciate my stupid word jokes anymore? :p) -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:16, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::It's so delicious and moist. (We are having a smalltalk :P) 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:17, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Look at me still talking, (did I get that right? And your joke rivals mine D:) -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:21, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::When there's science to do. (good work! and you're jokes aren't extremely boring ;D) 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:23, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::When i look out there, it makes me glad (oh yeah, I see. They're just stupid, and I'm prout of it xD) -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:25, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::: I'm not you ( :P thank me ) IIIIwan13 14:26, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::I'm not you. (I wanna join the ignore club. It makes me a cool kid.) -(Iwan13's comment ignored due to wrong facts! and thank :P) [[image:User_Godliest_Icon_ritualist.jpg|19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:28, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::I'm not you. (I wanna join the ignore club. It makes me a cool kid.) -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:30, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::There's experience to run (You are teh ruin a awesome song. You are invited and ignored StarSeeker) 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:32, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::I have got experiments to run. (Who's teh ruin noaw? xD) -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:34, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::: there is research to be done. (Aaaaaaaaaaah! I'm gonna go E/Mo now!) 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:40, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::: On the people who are (and like, don't waste all your energy before Prodigy runs out.) -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:43, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::: STILL ALIVE! (zomg! I spam all energy and die instead) 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:45, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::: STILL ALIVE. (That was it. I'm exhausted to dead now /double meaning) -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:47, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::: And believe me I am (I'll finish the rest because it's such awesome song. Good one btw :P) 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:48, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::: Good luck with it, I'm off now. And thanks ^^ -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:49, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::: STILL ALIVE! 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:52, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::: I'm doing science and I'm 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:52, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::::: STILL ALIVE! 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:52, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::: I feel fantastic and I'm 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:52, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::: STILL ALIVE! 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:52, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::: While you're dying I'll be 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:52, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::: STILL ALIVE! 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:52, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::: And when you're dead I will be. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:52, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::: STILL ALIVE! 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:52, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::: STILL ALIVE! 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:52, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::: STILL ALIVE! 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:52, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::: Do the same but backward indents! :D -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:56, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::: No thanks. It's a good song, no reason to ruin it ;) 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:59, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::: D'you mind -- Armond Warblade 14:13, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::: Mind what? If you join in in our smalltalk? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:05, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::: oh i just realized.. "still alive" spelled backwards is "evil all its".. and hi btw ~ ĐONT TALK 11:12, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::: welcome to our smalltalk by the end (of the page). I think it's a conspiracy that "still alive" becomes "evil all" its backwards! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:16, 25 January 2008 (EST) HEY GODLIEST WHAT DO YOU CALL A FISH WITH NO EYES? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 17:15, 25 January 2008 (EST) :FISHY! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:15, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::NO A FSH — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 17:16, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::FISHY JOKE. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:16, 25 January 2008 (EST) That joke sucks..i have a better one. "Your mums so fat that greenpeace tried to put her back in the ocean." see better. [[User:That Twin Tom|'That Twin Tom']] 15:39, 5 February 2008 (EST) Bloody is y M@mas @$$ Lame... Sign your comments plix plox too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:05, 1 February 2008 (EST) Comment? Lol when i read your comment to my Kuurong's Rage i didn't get a word... is that what you felt when you saw the usage? ^^'' if you reaally want to understand it you can see me in game today (Xaero Prop Kiddo) Xaero 06:56, 2 February 2008 (EST) :No. I was referring to the wall of text. Was a bit bored too ;D. However see A/D Pious Fox or R/Rt Oath Spirit Spam and their usage sections to see how the usage should look. Keep the usage small and relatively clean. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:46, 2 February 2008 (EST) :: Some time before I've put this build on PvX I've seen a pve farming build with 4x amount of usage of Kuurong's Rage... and I can't make the usage simpler... I don't think there's a way to shorten it... btw have you tried the build? ^^'' Xaero 10:46, 2 February 2008 (EST) :::No. I will take a look at the usage now and show you how to make it shorter. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:49, 2 February 2008 (EST) :::: WOW men big thx for that Xaero 12:20, 2 February 2008 (EST) :::::No problems. Just give me a shout if you need help again. And try to write the usage sections more like how mine looked rather than yours. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:32, 2 February 2008 (EST) My talk page Thanks for noticing i'll fix it-- Korineczek--( ) 01:14, 4 February 2008 (EST) :Showed the correct coding on your page if you haven't fixed it already. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:41, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::Weird, The talk page link isnt working even if i copy-pasted it there. so I keeped the current version. Anyway thanks for your work.-- Korineczek--( ) 10:23, 6 February 2008 (EST) :::That's strange. Are you sure you copied my text and not your old? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:27, 6 February 2008 (EST) :::: tried 3 times-- Korineczek--( ) 11:06, 6 February 2008 (EST) :::::Try creating it as a template as I have mine. It may work. See Signature. Create your own page and then just past (replacing Godliest with your name ofc). The page would be here. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:28, 6 February 2008 (EST) :::::: It works! thank you very much. (i think i know why it wasnt working last time. I tested new signature on my talk page and in fact my sig wont redirect me to my talk page when im allready at it, so im sorry for wasting your time.-- Korineczek--([[User_Talk:Korineczek|'Don't']] ) 01:24, 7 February 2008 (EST) ::::::: No problems. It's always nice to have helped someone, don't know if I did it now, but at least I tried. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 02:45, 7 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Yes you did for sure and that signature page is very good. i have one on Gwiki but forget to make it here too.-- Korineczek--([[User_Talk:Korineczek|'Don't']] ) 09:24, 7 February 2008 (EST) HAI2U LIEK HAI ^___________^ UR COMPANION CUBE IS SOOOO KAWAII!!!1111~ ^_^ --Tr33zon ಠ_ಠ (Talk - ) 03:19, 6 February 2008 (EST) :Kawaiii...? My companion cube is cute! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:22, 6 February 2008 (EST) THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!! Kool Thing is like the worst thing ever and I want it to go away!!!! @v 18:04, 7 February 2008 (EST) :Agree. While some of the other songs aren't very good Kool Thing wins the price for being one of the worst songs I've ever heard. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:17, 8 February 2008 (EST) Companion Cube *''The Vital Apparatus Stand will deliver a Weighted Companion Cube in 3.. 2.. 1..... *''The symptoms most commonly produced by Enrichment Centre testing are superstition, percieving inanimate objects as alive, and hallucinations. The Enrichment Centre reminds you that the Weighted Companion Cube will never threaten to stab you and, in fact, cannot speak.... *''The Enrichment Centre reminds you that the Weighted Companion Cube cannot speak. In the event that the Weighted Companion Cube DOES speak, the Enrichment Centre urges you to disregard its advice.... *''You did it. The Weighted Companion Cube certainly brought you good luck. However, it cannot accompany you for the rest of the test and, unfortunately, must be euthanised. Please escort your Companion Cube to the Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator.... *''Rest assured that an independant panel of ethicists has absolved the Enrichment Centre, Aperture Science employees, and all test subjects of any moral responsibility for the Companion Cube euthanising process.... *(The following five quotes are repeated until the cube is destroyed) *''While it has been a faithful companion, your Companion Cube cannot accompany you through the rest of the test. If it could talk (and the Enrichment Centre takes this opportunity to remind you that it *cannot), it would tell you to go on without it because it would rather die in fire than become a burden to you. *''Testing cannot continue until your Companion Cube has been incinerated.'' *''Although the euthanising process is remarkably painful, eight out of ten Aperture Science engineers believe that the Companion Cube is most likely incapable of feeling much pain.'' *''The Companion Cube cannot continue through the testing. State and Local Statutory regulations prohibit it from simply remaining here, alone and companionless. You must euthanise it.'' *''Destroy your Companion Cube or the testing cannot continue.''--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:14, 9 February 2008 (EST) :All, in test 17.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:17, 9 February 2008 (EST) Gratz Thank you Goldliest u deserve the spot on my HALL OF FAME! yay u [[User:Master of Water|'Master of Water']] <---- Click and sign ur name on my page 00:38, 12 February 2008 (EST) :This was a Triumph~ Rickyvantof 12:11, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::I'm making a note here. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:11, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::Huge success Rickyvantof 12:19, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:20, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::Aperture Science Rickyvantof 12:22, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::We do what we must. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:24, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Because we can. Rickyvantof 12:25, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::For the good of all of us. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:26, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Except the ones who are dead. Rickyvantof 12:27, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::But there's no sense crying. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:28, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Over every mistake. Rickyvantof 12:30, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::You just keep on trying till you run out of cake! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:36, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::And the science gets done. Rickyvantof 12:38, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::: And you make a neat gun. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:40, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::For the people who are still alive Rickyvantof 12:43, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::I'm not even angry. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:44, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::I'm being so sincere right now. Rickyvantof 12:46, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::Even though you broke my heart. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:47, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::And killed me Rickyvantof 12:49, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::And tore me to pieces. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:50, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::And threw every piece into a fire Rickyvantof 12:51, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::And as they burned it hurt because. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:54, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::::I was so happy for you Rickyvantof 13:08, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::Now these points of data make a beautiful line. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:10, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::And we're out of beta, we're releasing on time Rickyvantof 13:11, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::So I'm glad I got burned. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:16, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::Think of all the things we learned Rickyvantof 13:18, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::For the people who are still alive. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:20, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::Go ahead and leave me Rickyvantof 13:24, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::I think I prefer to stay inside. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:25, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::Maybe you'll find someone else to help you Rickyvantof 13:26, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::Maybe Black Mesa! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:26, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::That was a joke, haha, fat chance Rickyvantof 13:27, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Anyway, this cake is great. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:29, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::It's so delicious and moist. Rickyvantof 13:30, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Look at me still talking when there's science to do. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:33, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::When I look out there, it makes me glad I'm not you Rickyvantof 13:34, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::I've experiments to run there is research to be done. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:35, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::On the people who are still alive. Rickyvantof 13:36, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::: And believe me I am still alive. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:40, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::I'm doing science and I'm... Rickyvantof 16:22, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::Still Alive! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:21, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::I feel fantastic and I'm... Rickyvantof 20:55, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::Still Alive! ͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲| 22:32, 15 February 2008 (EST) :While you're dying I'll be...Rickyvantof 18:19, 16 February 2008 (EST) Still Alive! omg you messed it up it's "you are" not "you're" >_> ͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲| 21:16, 16 February 2008 (EST) :And when you're dead I will be [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:19, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::Still Alive! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:22, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::Still Alive, who made the above post? sign it pl0x ͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲| 12:59, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::::Because failing is kewl I forgot to sign. Posted both comments in one edit. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:22, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::::Still Alive... WTF YOU BROKE THE DAMN CHAIN WE ALMOST MADE IT THROUGH THE WHOLE THING!!! ͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲| 13:52, 17 February 2008 (EST) I got to go. I wish we could finish the most beautiful song in the world together. But I have stuff to do. :< Rickyvantof 13:38, 12 February 2008 (EST) :wtf m8 [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 13:39, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::Could always finish it later. And WTF! Double edit conflict ftl. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:40, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::wtf? Rickyvantof 16:17, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::wtf? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:23, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::Wat de neuk? -- Armond Warblade 16:24, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::+1. Wat de neuk? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:24, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Neuk de wat? Rickyvantof 09:46, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Neo is a twat? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:22, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::no u Rickyvantof 10:25, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::wtf! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:25, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::¿wtf? Rickyvantof 10:28, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Are you super cereal? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:29, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Al?! Rickyvantof 10:32, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::No! Super Al Gore he's saved us all from the threat of Manbearpig! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:34, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::LIES! Rickyvantof 10:35, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::No wai! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:35, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Wai! Rickyvantof 10:53, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:05, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::: Twat is a Neo? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:39, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::Wat is de neuk? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:14, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::Neuk'd? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:23, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::Duke neuk 'em. Rickyvantof 13:46, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::Forever (delayed). [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:48, 13 February 2008 (EST) lolwutstillalivelegostyle? http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Lego_Portal.jpg. Seriously xD -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:25, 14 February 2008 (EST) :Awesome! I want 5 already. Added to user page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:32, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::Hey! I was the one that uploaded it! If you wan to see the website, go to google, type in Portal, go to Images, i think it's like the last one on the first line.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 16:01, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::Never said it wasn't you, sorry. :0 -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:11, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::lol funny pic [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 16:16, 14 February 2008 (EST) SO I heard you're online. Rickyvantof 14:16, 15 February 2008 (EST) :You heard correct. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:17, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::I'm good at hearing. Rickyvantof 14:20, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::You hear haxx? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:21, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::I do. I do hear haxx. Rickyvantof 14:22, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::You've now been nominated or haxx master status. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:29, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Zomg. I'm teh haxx. Rickyvantof 14:31, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::::You must sign the Haxx Masters thingie first. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:33, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Now you're a Haxx Master. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:35, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Homg. Rickyvantof 14:38, 15 February 2008 ::::::::::But let's finish the song. Edit the one we already got, it's almost finished. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:41, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Sounds like a good idea. Rickyvantof 14:53, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Definitely. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:53, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::What's Haxx?-[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 14:59, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::You may qualify in on the "Phail Master" list now. 2 seconds, going to add. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:00, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::Srsly, I was the first one to make teh song with you :0 Or maybe I rather qualify as 'raep master' xD -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:43, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Okay, okay. You get nominated too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:45, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::AWESO-- And now, what? xD -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:53, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::I phail so much that counts as haxx amirite? ~ ĐONT TALK 17:52, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::What's Haxx?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 17:54, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::image:Hax.jpg ~ ĐONT TALK 18:31, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::- [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 18:38, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::::What's Haxx?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 19:27, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Hacks. Hacking. --71.229.204.25 20:20, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::::::It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. Rickyvantof 21:10, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Oh, well i use cheat codes on every game (xept gw and Madden 07) and i try to cheat in every card and board game i play and im a total computer nerd. + I'm a spammer and can sign things as ppl. So i guess im a hacker. But just tell me to and as long as they don't look at the history of a page, someone else did the nasty in the pasty (futurama episode, said by Nibbler and Fry in the same episode where Fry saves the Earth from Giant Brains an they talk about when they went into the past to Area 51 Rozwell, New Mexico in 1950 something.) But i digest, (lol Family guy Movie Blue Harvest, opening stuff star wars style, said by Peter Griffen, although read and not spoken). But really, i'm a hacker. (but don't tell anyone. Also, this coun'ts as spam. I talk to much dont i. Jeez i'm really am a super Spammer. What's that? Ahh well, im a hacker, a spammer, helpful, cartoon freak, and i gotta go. --[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 22:01, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Wait, i thought this was gwiki since im The Spam King there. So forget aboput what i said about spamming.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 22:11, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You? Spam king? Ever heard of people like Rawr, Grinch and Skakid? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 05:42, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You phail at being Spam king and cheating isn't the same thing as haxxing. You're a very good Phail Master. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:22, 16 February 2008 (EST) Userboxes! Now you can have a lovely userbox as Haxx Master or Phail Master. Scroll down my site furthest down for info! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:43, 16 February 2008 (EST) :Psh, haxx masters are phail masters. Anyone with a haxx master userbox needs to sign the phail master section thing. ͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲| 14:16, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::Lawl. You're just jealous^^. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:18, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::No, I'm not jealous. Because if I was, I'd have my own Haxx/Phail Master section on my user page. :::Btw, I got the Still Alive song on my iPod. i r winnar. ͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲| 17:45, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::::Btw x2, help finish the song under the "Grats" section. pl0x. ͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲| 17:48, 16 February 2008 (EST) Your Haxxmaster userbox is Haxx. It fucks up my userpage D: Rickyvantof 18:11, 16 February 2008 (EST) :You need the clear template. Put after the userbox. ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 18:13, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::Thanks. I r noob haxxor :( Rickyvantof 18:19, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::::Well for some reason it seems like my talkpage is fucked up too. Conclusion: Fucking is kewl. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:36, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::::It's because of haxx. Rickyvantof 11:37, 17 February 2008 (EST) May it be time for a archive? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:24, 17 February 2008 (EST) :Can it be archive tiemz now plx? Rickyvantof 13:56, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::Archive it. Too long for my liking. ͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲| 17:07, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::You do it Rickyvantof 17:10, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::::CBA. I would, but I CBA. ͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲| 17:20, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::::wtf? Rickyvantof 17:32, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::::::I said to archive it. You said to do it. I'm guessing it was directed at me. So I said I can't be arsed to do it. ͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲| 17:54, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Ctrl X Ctrl V amairait? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:43, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::I just said "wtf?" lern2pvx Rickyvantof 09:01, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Silence! This will now be archived! Stop talking. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:03, 18 February 2008 (EST)